


September 18th

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cas deserves to hear that he's loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: A short fic written for Cas&Dean's anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

 

Cas is reading a book in the bunker’s library when Dean walks in and puts a blueberry muffin on the table in front of Cas. Confused, Cas looks up at him.

“What’s this?”

“It’s for you. I mean, I know you don’t have to eat, but I thought maybe you’ll like it. So I bought it. For you.”

Cas notices a blush rising on Dean’s cheeks and smiles. “Thank you, Dean,” he says to put Dean at ease, even though he finds himself secretly liking seeing him flustered.

“Yeah, no problem.”

After a few moments of standing awkwardly, Dean sits on a chair next to Cas. He opens his mouth like he’s about to speak, but nothing comes out, so Cas decides to give him a push.

“If you wish to speak to me about something, you know I won’t judge you, Dean.”

Dean lets out a long breath and chuckles, “Yeah, I know, I know that.” He rubs the back of his neck and speaks again, “Do you know today’s date?”

“Yes, it’s September 18th.”

“And do you know what happened on this day?” Dean asks while avoiding Cas’ eyes, staring at the muffin instead. 

“Of course I do, Dean. That was the day that changed my entire existence. You thought me so many things, Dean. I had stopped blindly following orders because of you and learned to make my own decisions. I’m very grateful that you are a part of my life”

“Eh, I think you were always a rebel deep inside you, I just steered you in a right direction,” Dean jokes, but holds his gaze, “But, um, you too. I mean, I’m happy you’re in my life too.”

Cas ducks his head and smiles. “I’m very glad to hear that. I know I’ve made many mistakes, but-“

“Hey, we all made mistakes. It doesn’t matter anymore, okay? Stop beating yourself up. I know you’re good. Sam knows you’re good. We’re not holding anything against you. You’re our family.”

Cas feels tears well up in his eyes and tries to hold them back. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Dean.

“Thank you, Dean,” he says in a quiet voice.

Dean must have noticed something was up because he brings his hand up and puts in on Cas’ cheek.

“What is it, Cas? Did I say something?” Dean leans in, their faces only inches away, and Cas longs to close the distance between them. A flutter of longing he senses from Dean tells him that maybe Dean does too.

“It’s nothing, Dean. I’m really happy I can be with you. And Sam. You two are very important to me. I care very much about you.”

As he speaks, Cas keeps his eyes locked on Dean’s, sees how Dean’s eyelashes flutter at his words. He hopes Dean understands…

“We do too. I- _I_ care about you too, Cas. Sometimes it scares me how much,” Dean admits, murmuring the words.

Cas’ breath catches in his throat before he manages to whisper back, “You don’t have to be scared.”

“You think so, huh?” Dean asks and looks down at Cas’ lips.

Cas can feel Dean’s yearning, even now when they are so close they are sharing a breath. He puts his hand on Dean’s face and pulls him in a kiss they both craved. Dean’s surprised gasp lasts only a second before he is eagerly kissing back.

When they pull back, they are breathless, but smiling. Dean’s happiness is radiating and Cas can’t stop staring.

“I hope I haven’t stepped over the line,” Cas breaks a comfortable silence. Immediately Dean shakes his head.

“Of course not. I wanted to do that for a long time,” Dean swallows hard, “Cas, when I imagine myself happy, it’s with you and Sam by my side. And I… Is this… I mean-”

Cas cuts him off, “There is nowhere I’d rather be, Dean, than by your side. I’ll stay with you as long as you want me,” Cas says and Dean grins.

“Well, I’m in this for a long haul, so I hope you’re ready,” Dean breaths out, “Happy anniversary, Cas,” he whispers and kisses Cas again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares about the muffin, in the end Sam ate it. He deserved it after spending the whole night listening to moans and groans coming from Dean's room...


End file.
